Egypt Uprising
by WhitheredNyux
Summary: Yami and Atem are the sons of the pharaoh. But the shadow realm is going out of control and their love life is going upside down with all of the jealously,rage and M-preg.Will they find out what happened to the shadow realm in time or will Egypt end? YxY AxH MxM BxR JxSxS JxJ Dimensionshipping & Anzu and Vivian bashing!
1. Chapter 1: Egypt on the run

Nuyx: **THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION!**

Yugi: Really? Well I can't wait for the reviews

Nuyx: NETHER CAN I:3:3:3:3

Yami: Well she needs to calm down

Yugi: Disclaimer, _WhitheredNuyx_ _Does_ _not own yugioh or it's characters or game or (etc...)_

 _Italic-About the past_ **Bold** -Shouting

'Blah blah'- thinking

* * *

'Not this again' Isis a beautiful women with long black hair thought as she placed ointment on the wound."Now tell me, how did you get these wounds? And you can't just say you tripped and fell, and somehow got a wounds like this. It's almost like you ran into a pit."Isis said as she look over to the one she had been treating. He was prince yami while the one who sat on the resting bed and watched was prince atem. These two princes were alike in many ways, so much to the fact that you could call them both have tri*-star hair, with golden streaks and crimson were few features that showed how different they are. One thing was their skin color, while atem was a somewhat deep tan, yami was a light pale skinned color. Their height and age were the only other two things that separated the two.

Atem gave yami a glance, while yami nodded back."Oh You wanna hear our story, well it goes a little like this..."Atem said.

 _~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

 _Atem, Yami and seto were walking down the hall to enter atem's chambers to eat lunch._

 _"So what should we do for your birthday coming up, Atem? I'm Pretty sure you don't want to have another birthday like your 17th one"Yami said, while seto tried to hide his chuckles."Don't even get me started about it. That the was the one of the worse birthdays I had. If this time marik and bakura think they can get away with filling the whole throne room with farm animals again, then they better get ready to be sent to clean the dungeons for a week."Atem exclaimed as he remembered how horrible it was that day._

 _"Well maybe it won't be as bad this time if we tie them to a pole and leave them there until the ball is over,then maybe we might be able to enjoy it"Seto said. Yami smirked at the idea of them tied down."You guys will get to enjoy it, because i'll be surrounded by girls by the time I finish hear my father's speech."Atem remembered how his father told a speech at every birthday ball he and yami had._

 _As soon as the three turned the corner the bumped into someone with a hood of the fell hooded person gasped"OH no I am so very sorry my prince's and high priest, you may punish me if that is what you wish." The hooded person the person had long black hair and makeup, no matter how much you think that the hooded person was a girl its voice sounded as a boy._

 _"No it's ok it was us, we turned the corner to fast anyways."Atem said as he lifted him self up, the proceeded to lift the guy-Wait he meant girl up."Thank you very much Prince, oh and i was asked by the priest Isis to give you this" she said as she handed atem a small bag with two pills in it. Atem looked a the bag confused the a the girl."She said to tell you"These pills are made to are made with herbs from the royal garden to help relieve stress."she said._

 _"Why thank you go and tell her thank you for me?"atem asked."Yes prince, I will" she said as walked around the corner._

 _The three started to head back down the halls."Hmm, there's something weird about her voice"Yami said as he took the bag from atem's hands."But I really needed these pills .Those meetings that the council have are starting to drive me nuts" Yami exclaimed as they reached atem's chambers. Atem opened the door and headed in while seto sat in a chair, and yami plopped on the bed._

 _"Well I'm going to take both of these pills, cause she did say these relieve stress"Yami said a he took the two pills out of the bag. Seto looked at the bag hesitantly.' I really have a bad feeling about this and that servant we bumped into in the hallway' Seto thought as he watched yami read the instructions out loud._

 _"Oh this was for you seto...But you don't mind if i take these pills, right?Because if i don't take these pills i'm bound to_ _collapse."yami said with a tired look. Seto had known that yami had been going crazy due to the lack of sleep he gets cause of the each day he would come into the meeting room with bags underneath his eyes._

 _"Fine, You can have by the way this the next meeting was closed off because the council was showing pity for you and thought that you needed a longer break." Seto said as he and atem silently watched yami put the pills into his drink of water._

" _Hmm...They finally it's time for my worries to be put to ease then i can relax."Yami said as he drank down his drink." Wow it really does help relieve stress" yami said as he took another sip._

* * *

tri-For three

 **Thanks for reading plz review :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Poisoned

Nyux: Man I am so ready to update more! LET ME UPDATEEEEE

Yugi: And they say bakura was crazy

Yami: But, he tried to kill me

Nyux: HAVE A LITTLE BEER AND YOU'LL BE BETTER

Yami: Please ignore her

Yugi: WhitheredNyux Does not own yugioh, its characters,or any of its games(etc...)

Italic-Speaking about the past Bold-Shouting

'blah bah'-Thinking

* * *

||Chapter 2||Season 2||Poisoned||

"So let me guess, inside the drink there was a drug?Wait, never mind. I don't even want to know the rest"Isis said as she finished wrapping yami's wounds. She didn't even want to think of what the drug's effect could do that ended yami up with those wounds.

"Don't even get me started"Atem said with a chuckle."He was hilarious. You've should of seen the way he face planted into the the way yami didn't know you were so hard headed"atem joked.

"Oh shut up atem, it was not what i expected"Yami should've know that those pills were bad.'Just great now atem can laugh at me and tease me about face planting into the not like I wanted this' yami as atem was about to make a comeback,seto walked in to check on his cousins.

"I see you got healed, well like I promised, I checked around to see who was the person who gave you the pill"seto said."Just wait a few minutes i'll go get him-or them"he said with a tone that meant I-really-hate-doing-this kind of he left the room, leaving confused faces.

'Ah now I understand'Isis thought giving seto the knowing glance as he walked out.'They really did it this time, now didn't they 'she thought as two boys were kicked in . One had White wild hair while the other was a platinum blonde with wild hair.

"Oh hey guys-Oh Are you ok yami?"bakura the white-haired boy asked like he was surprised. Yami lifted up his right eyebrow to the responding question"Bakura you can never be innocent , not even in the eyes of a kitten, so don't even try that with me. Seto brought you in here i can assume that it was you two?Actually, I don't even have to ask...because I know that you two are the only pranksters in the palace, but I'm going to listen why did you did it. And besides its the best thing you two can do for me, since you got me in this situation,isn't that right marik, bakura?" yami said with mock enthusiasm.

"Fine"marik mumbled, which was still loud enough for the others to hear."I did-Wait WE did it because of seto ratting prank was meant to go to seto if you didn't know,because it literally said 'For Seto' on the paper-unless you can't read" marik grumbled. Yami opened his moth to interrupt, marik spoke just a little fast to get his point ahead."Remember when i did a prank on Otogi? Guess who ratted me out"marik said as he glanced at seto.

"Same for me, he ratted me out for a prank on Tristan. It was a good one at that too."Bakura said with growl.

"So to get back at him you two decided that if you can't harm him, then he should harm himself? I don't wanna know where in this palace you got the drugs, but he could of gotten hurt" Atem said.'They really just don't learn do they?' Atem thought.

"I just wished that I had checked the label, or I wouldn't be in this mess" Yami grumbled.

"It would of worked too if yami had not taken both of those pills. But he did, so your plan failed!"Seto said with a smirk. He was glad their plan failed,but he knew they wanted revenge, so he had to make sure to be alert at all times."Well we best head back to the meeting chambers, the council is probably waiting for us to hurry and get their to start the meeting"Seto said with a glance at yami knowing that yami would try to make an excuses.

"No,No, and No.I Need to heal because the wounds might get worse if i were to walk around"yami said trying to seem hurt."And beside I can get Atem to tell me what the meeting is about, right atem?"yami said looking a atem with eyes saying If-I-were-You-I-Would-Agree-Or-You-Might-Regret-It look on his face. Atem slowly backed away.

"Yami stop threatening atem, and Yami yes you are going to the meeting whether your like it or wounds won't stop you from trying to walk and sit, so you'll be perfectly fine"Isis knew what yami was planning.'Anytime he gets hurt, he always thinks he has a way out. Will he ever learn?'Isis thought as she sighed.

"But i need my rest or-"yami started to protest, but was cut off by atem saying"Yami don't you always need your rest?"Yami glared at atem, who glared back.

"Yami, just go, It won't kill you! Unless your afraid of a meeting"atem said knew that yami would deny that he was scared of a meeting.'I mean come on, nobody should be scared of a meeting'atem thought.

"No way am I scared of going to a meeting, which could probably tired me from to much Information"yami said sarcastically.'Fine I'll show them' Yami thought.

* * *

Five minutes later bakura, marik,seto,atem,yami, and Isis found their way to the meeting room. Finally the who room was filled the council,The millennium item carriers,the princes and the Pharaoh and Queen.

"Everyone is present Pharaoh shall we begin?"Aknadin stated. Aknadin was the brother of the pharaoh,Carrier of the millennium eye, and father seto. He was like a adviser to the whole palace. Aknadin was loyal to his brother and his nephew's.

"Yes, it is time to begin our meeting"Aknamkanon said. Aknamkanon was the ruler of Egypt, father of the princes and of course a loyal and loving husband. On the right side of the pharaohs throne,sitting there was the queen Amara .Together they both ruled Egypt, trying to make Egypt even better without the robbery's and the daily problems Egypt was and is currently facing.

* * *

During the meeting,daily arguments,voting, and debates wasn't even helpful in the least, since the pharaoh was the one who would pick the overall choice no matter who picked who's meeting went on for about two hours until a very interesting topic came.

"Now for the last big event, and currently the biggest problem in Egypt there is something or someone going around poisoning the foods sold at our markets. People are getting poisoned and we don't know how to stop it,should we do Pharaoh?"One of the council members said. The pharaohs eyes grew dark. Amara noticed this and softly patted her husbands arm to calm him down and eventually he did.

Aknamkanon sighed and said"Do you have any Idea who could have done this."The council members looked around for anybody who might know whats going on with the food poisoning.

Slowly karim raised his hand to speak. Karim was one of the best priests there were. He was also the millennium scale pharaoh glanced over to karim and nodded. Karim spoke up.

"Though I do not know who could have done this, may i suggest that we send a healer to each village along with a herbalist adviser?This way if anybody gets poisoned then they will have a many villages don't have healers. And as for the herbalist advisers they can check the foods being sold each day to make sure there is no poison." Karim knew that karim made the best plan and they all agreed on it.

'Should i tell them now, wait maybe just a little more right now is the perfect time though' Isis had been waiting to tell the pharaoh some news, that may shock Karim went over some details on how some villages and some lords were fairing, Isis thought it was the perfect time to spread the that is that she had seen something that she wished she never millennium Necklace started glowing in the middle of the one knew what that was seeing half of the times the millennium necklace showed her pleasant things, while sometimes it showed frightful was one of the risks, carriers of the millennium necklace the necklace glow started to fade, Isis conscious came back with a worried look on her then knew that what she had saw was not good.

"Isis what did you see"The queen said as she noticed Isis's silence.

"What i saw was..." Isis said a didn't like what she . .

"Go ahead and saw it Isis"The pharaoh said to assure her that whatever she said would be noticed this a nodded.

"What i saw as the future,not the the future a saw egypt overflowed with shadow Ka.(Yu-gi-oh monsters)The people of egypt were running from them. The Ka weren't hurting anybody but were more of searching for pharaoh was then surrounded by them,the princes were being held by them and there was screaming and panic everywhere"Isis said while bringing back those scenes, from the millennium necklace.

Everyone was shocked , that is until bakura spoke up" Were was the rest of the council when this happened? And what about the millennium items?"bakura said and looked at Isis.

"All the council members were fine, so were also for the millennium items they all seemed fine, beside for the fact that they had some evil force restricting them from using magic"Isis said.

"Was there anything good that might of happened?" atem in the room just stared at him."What, I Just wanted to ask" atem said pouting.

"Actually, there was one thing that was good"Isis said.

"when the Ka were about to attack a sweet tone of a flute stopped them and all the ka ran towards the sound"Isis said assound of relieve filled the council had hoped that non of the people were hurt, and luckily non of them were.

"Well, lets sson be prepared for that in the future,but for now lets focus of the new servants that are coming in"The pharaoh one nodded and got ready to started the new topic, until the door was slammed open. Otogi and Tristan both ran in and bowed very quickly."What is is Tristan"The pharaoh asked.

"I'm very sorry to disturb your meeting, we need priest Isis now, The new servants are dying outside because of poison!" Otogi was , everyone stood up and ran to the palace entrance and saw workers carrying bodies into the palace.

"Tell the workers to put the bodies in the huge medical room"Isis told some workers."How could this have happened" Amara knew something wasn't right at All...

* * *

Well thats it for chapte to hope you guys liked it :3 I'll be dure to Update soon


	3. Chapter 3: The survived servants

Nyux: Hmm, I'm deciding whether i should make a new story for my account?I wanted it to be on Katekyo Hitman reborn should I?

Yugi: I see no reason why you should not

Yami: I think you should wait until this story is done, then you'll make it. Sound good?

Nyux: Sounds great! Yugi do the honors

 _Yugi: Whiterednyux does not own yugioh, it's characters ,or any of it's games_

 **Im sorry for not updating for such a LONG time.Anyways,** **Everyone thank you so much for reviewing, One of you asked what was counterpart shipping was, if** **your thinking that it's counterpart shipping from yugioh arc-V, Then your guess is right! There is also Spirit shipping( On the summary page there is a ship that said JxJ that meant jaden x jesse, just so you know :3)**

 **Enjoy**

Everyone in the castle was hurrying around the palace. They all knew that it was no time to be relaxing. Who thought this might happen?

No one at all expected this.

In the giant rest room the pharaoh, his wife, his sons, and the council men had be quiet. Each time Isis went to look at another servant,her face stayed same. The pharaoh wanted to ask Isis on how they were fairing, he knew that she needed to concentrate. She came to one servant who had tan skin and tri-star hair, with ends dipped in amethyst .This caught everyone's attention. Isis checked the young a smile started to grow on her face. Then they all knew they had at least one survivor.

"Wow, in a way he kind of looks like the princes" one of the councilmen said, and it was true.

"As soon as he wakes up, Don't start bombing him with questions "Isis said as she sent a glare to every the that very moment, The room turned into a very cool degrees inside the palace.

"Y-yes ma'm"Everyone said in unison.'This is why you don't get Isis mad' they all thought before they left.

Two hours later, Isis had had informed everyone that:

1\. Eight people have survived.

2\. Only two people had barely made it.(So they needed more time to rest Then the others)

Then, Isis let them in.

The first thing they saw was a very cute scene.

On one side they saw the boy from earlier with tanned skin and tri-star was sitting down with one hand on the ground used for keeping up his position, while the other hand was on a pale boys head. The pale boy was sleeping very softly on the tan's lap. The Tan one was smiling.'How could he be smiling despite, what he just went through!?' Everyone thought.

Then they looked over to see Two boys having a who-can-glare-better contest, while one boy was trying to calm them down.

 _Keyword: **Trying**_

"Joey,Malik please don't fight in people are trying to sleep" A boy with white hair hair said.

Both of the boys went _Hmph,_ and glared at each other before turning their head away.

"Why do I deal with this, just why" He said with a pout. Both boys quickly turned their heads and said in unison" **THIS IS HIS FAULT"**

Suddenly the room turned cold "Oi, shut up" A cold voice said.

Everyone turned to see the tanned boy with tri-star hair in the room gulped.'Scary' everyone thought. He sighed and looked down to the pale boy and turned to everyone in room and said" Wake him up, and i will kill you" He said in a cold voice.

"*Ahem* It seem that everyone, is looking much better than before" Isis looked at her."Now that everyone is feeling better, can you tell us how you got poisoned?"She said trying to breaking the silence.

"Oh, about that" One the boys said and put his hand in the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"How about introductions" Aknamkanon said. Then everyone stood up.( Not including The one sleeping :3)

First was the boy who was trying to calm everyone down" Hello my pharaoh, my name is Ryou." He said while bowing .Ryou was a pale boy with calm white hair. In a way you could say he resembled bakura.

Second was a dirty blonde with also pale skin."Hello my pharaoh my name is Joey"He said Then bowed.

Then there was platinum blond was also in a way like Marik."Hello pharaoh, my name is Malik" He smirked before he bowed.

This went on until only two servants were both looked only difference was their height.( And of course that one is sleeping and the other is awake :p)

The taller one bowed and said"Hello my pharaoh, my name is heba. The little one next to me, is named yugi. I'm sorry he is sleeping while you are here, pharaoh" he said and bowed again.

"It is fine" Aknamkanon said.

"Wait...Are you supposed to be one of the two that needed more resting then the others" Isis looked at him shocked.

Everyone turned and looked at him.'Wait if he is one of the ones that needed more rest than how is it that, he looks perfectly fine?' they thought.

"But I don't feel bad" he said innocently.

"Fine, but if you feel dizzy then lay back down okay?" Isis said.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Now how did you get poisoned" Isis said.

"Hmm...I remember that we stopped on our way to get something to eat before we made it to the palace"Ryou said as he tried to recall what happened.

Suddenly his face of confusion turned into an angry face."Oh, now I remember" he said as he turned his head to the two boys, with a glare.The said to boys shivered.'Never get ryou mad' they both thought.

"Well at first, we waited for the guards to come back to us with food, **Since two _Idiot's_ decided to start annoying the guards, just to ask for food"** Ryou glared even more at the two, who decided to pretend that the glares weren't meant for them."So after the annoying pleads, the guards decided to go get us food.After a while the guards came back empty handed.They told us we couldn't get any food because there was longs lines at the stalls, and we would be late for the meeting with the pharaoh.So we were about to leave until an Little girl came and tapped one of the guards legs.After a little talk the girl gave the guards a basket full of pastries" ryou explained.

"So you guys ate the pastries and most likely got the poison into yourselves" Atem summed up. Ryou, Joey, malik and the rest of poisoned ones nodded(Not including yugi.)

"Well since the poison is out of your system, how about we have you all rest until tommorow.Then well have the princes give you a tour of the palace."Aknamkanon said.

As soon as the pharaoh made sure everyone was fine he went over Isis with his Sons following.

Isis looked up from her script of medical herbs,she said"What do think of the new servants pharaoh?" with a amusing tone."I think that they will be quite amusing to watch, especially the ones named malik, joey and ryou" aknamkanon said."What about you boys?" Isis said to yami and atem.

"Hmmm...The one named Heba seems interesting.He has a very mature yet childish aura.But..."

"But what"yami said as he looked over to heba.

"He's got such a wall around him, like he doesnt want people to find out anything about him.He's got to be hiding something.Do you think that maybe can gey answers out of the little brother?" Atem said as he watched heba stare off into space.

"Maybe, but of its something that came help the kingdom instead of dangering it, try to find out the secret without getting on the bad side of him." aknamkanon said.

But what they diddn't know ia that heba heard it all...


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious

Nyux: Thank you all for waiting!

Yugi: Please enjoy the content

Yami: and don't forget to leave a review

Guys!! I know i haven't updated in a while and some of ya'll may or may not of thought I probably won't do the fanfic again, and i'm sorry. But, now that i've got a new computer and finally, got some new ideas, i thought it was a good idea to write this sooooo... HERE WE ARE! :3 So thank you all for the support.Oh and if you have a suggestion for this story, then please tell me when you review :3

Yugi: Nyux does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it franchise. But she does own her OC(and the plot

) and don't worry her OC will not be in a romance with any of the Yu-Gi-oh characters.

!!Chapter 4 !!Season 1!!Mysterious!!

After a long a tiring day of getting the new servants stable, everyone had gone to their chambers , after they had bid the pharaoh tiṣbaḥ 'ala khayr* Well not all of them went back to their chamber's.

Since, atem and yami were going to give a tour to the new servants, they decided to show the servants the way to the servant chamber's.The Servant Chamber's is a place where the servants sleep and rest. The only people allowed into the Servant Chambers were, The pharaoh, his wife, the princes and of course the servants. Anyone who wasn't on that list was to be immediately taken to the underground prison.

Atem watch as yami explained what he rules of the servant chamber was. Atem glanced back at the servants and saw all of them looking around at the palce interior in awe... all besides for one...

Heba.

'Maybe, he is just not interested?' Atem thought. But, who wouldn't want to look around. The hallways were filled with beautiful artifacts and extravagant interior, and stunning pictures. It's like every egyptian's dream to live in luxury like this. Who wouldn't want to take a peek?

Apparently, heba.

As yami keeping ranting on about the rules, atem noticed the servant chambers ahead.So he stopped in front of the door and turned around to the new servants.

"This is the Servant Chamber's, this is where you'll sleep, talk, and stay when your jobs are done" atem stated as he turned around a opened the door. Everyone (besides atem, yami, yugi, and heba) gasp in surprise of the beauty they get to stay in.

"There are 10 of you in total( 8 survived 2 barely rested survivors= 10 in total) so, there is going to have at least 5 individuals in one room and 5 in another" yami said and pointed at the two doors that lead to said rooms.

"We will give you the time to choose who want in the room with you, but remeber these are your choices" atem stated and sat down on one of the chairs in the room along with yami. They watched as the servants mingled and ask each questions.

Ryou, malik, and Joey had already decided they were going to be in a group. Ryou glanced at heba and gave malik a small shove. Malik looked a ryou and followed his gaze." Did you want to add him and his brother to our group, ryou?" marik asked ryou.

"Yeah, he seems depressed that his brother hadn't woken up" ryou said and looked the small male in heba's arms.Everyone could tell that heba was depresssed.There was a dark cloud hanging over his head as he looked at his smaller brother. Joey entered their conversation with smile.

"Maybe if we add them to our group we could have some fun. Maybe even learn more about them" Joey said in a hushed voice. Malik and Ryou nodded. Who were they to say to no to a new member to the team.

Definitly not them...Especially to a new prank buddy.

The trio walked over to heba and yugi. As if sensing that they were coming over to him, heba raised his head and shifted his body with yugi's head on heba's lap. Yugi softly sighed in comfort.

Ryou looked at heba " Hey, would you like to be in our group.There is only three of us right now and my friends said they wouldn't mind if you joined us." Ryou said. Heba looked at ryou with calculating eyes. Ryou swore for a second he saw a hint of approval. Heba then glanced at his brother. " Of course we also meant your brother. It was an invatation for the both of you" Ryou stated. Ryou knew heba was very protective of his brother. Anyone can guess that easily from a glance.

'Maybe something tragic had gone on in their life, the seem much closer to each other the normal brothers are' ryou thought.

As everyone was getting acquainted with each other, Joey shifted and glanced at yugi. " Hey heba..."

Joey said slowly, not wanting to rile up heba.

"Yeah, joey?" heba said suspiciously.

" Why is yug' sleep'in so long" Joey said avoiding heba's calculating eyes. ' Man he could tame a lion with only is eyes' Joey shivered in slight fear.

Heba sighed, " He, apparently, should be awake right now but..."

"But what?" A soft voice inquired. Each head turned to see a light brown haired beauty with blue eyes loking at heba with a smile.

All the servant looked at her , slightly lowered their head slightly, and said " Hello Milady."

As if she was peacock ,she smiled and basically puffed her chest at the words. She turned towards the princes a bowed her head slightly with a smile. She turned back to heba once more and glanced at the smaller, paler version of yami in heba's lap...

Then her smile grew...

~Yu~Gi~Oh

Thank's for reading


End file.
